Tozadri
The Tozadri 'race is a race of ''fish-like humanoids, more closely related to dragons. ''The Tozadri are a race of an estimate 25 Million, residing on Planet Tozan. Despite their shared Physiology with Dragons, they are not a warrior race, with an almost equal split of the race. =Overview= The fish-like resemblance comes from their homeworld of Planet Tozan where the race live in small villages beneath the surface of the great oceans of the planet. They were forced into this situation due to the lack of land after a great flood that has lasted over 3 million years. The Tozadri race are sapient but have only recently developed advanced technology such as space travel. The Tozadri as a collective are a weak race, and relatively primitive. There is a prophecy that every 100 years a great Tozardi warrior is born, far more wise and powerful than any other. The Dragonkin. The lastest of which being Zen'aku. Biology The Tozadri despite resembling fish, share a Physiology with dragons. The fish-like resemblance comes from their homeworld of Planet Tozan where the race live in small villages beneath the surface of the great oceans of the planet. Due to the lack of land, they were forced into this situation. They have since developed scales, gills, and the ability to emit ultrasounds similar to whales. They have the ability to swim extremely fast underwater, and absorb/emit water from their skin. Appearance The Tozadri are a race of humanoid fish-like people. The typical Tozadri are short, and light blue in color. They have pointy ears, and a more green colored fin on their head. They have pink lips, and "basic" eyes. The typical Tozadri usually wear rag-like robes of all colors, and white gloves. Dragonkin Dragonkin Tozadri are a rare breed of Tozadri born to be warriors. Unlike the typical 5'4 Warrior, Dragonkin are far taller, ranging anywhere from 6'3 to 7'0! They are also noticeably different, often having a different skin tone, more close to green than blue. They have sharp teeth, and look more human-like. Culture The Tozandri culture is similar to that of Africa's, where it is different per location. The change could be drastic, or gradual. To generalize it, there is 2 main trees of culture. The Southern Hemisphere have a culture similar to real life Asia. The Northern Hemisphere has a culture more similar to real life Africa. Despite this, religion is something shared among the race. Their religion consists of 8 holy books. They essentially believe in the Zeta Pantheon, but similar to Judaism and Christianity, have some slight and major differences. Language The Tozadri have a universal language among the race. The Tozadri language is similar to English, using an alphabet as follows: U K D K O D K H A K R N R A K L K D I X X AV. Power The Tozadri as a collective are a weak race. The average Tozadri have physical abilities below those of real life Humans. At only 5'1 on average, they aren't doing much damage to any of the more brutish species. The average Tozadri warrior, or soldier have an average height of 5'4. They have physical capabilities above real life humans. They have an attack potency to destroy walls. Dragonkin Dragonkin are a rare breed of Tozadri with a more pure dragon biology. They are born to be warriors and have heights ranging from 6'3 to 7'0. From birth they have about the same strength as the average warrior, but can grow to become exponentially more strong. Abilities Tozadri have an array of abilities to aid them in combat and normal life. *'Water Absorption - The Tozadri have the ability to absorb up to 100 Gallons of water through their skin and into their body. Upon doing this, their bodies puff up like balloons until the water is released. When they release the water, it can be used to make their body slippery, or put the water out into the air. With the manipulation of energy, they can control the water and shape it to their liking. They can create spheres or boxes of water floating around their bodies. This gives them an advantage with their speed underwater. Dragonkin have the ability to do this without puffing up, while absorbing up to an entire lake of water! *'Water Breathing' - Due to the development of gills, Tozadri have the ability to breath underwater. *'Enhanced Speed Underwater' - The Tozadri have extraordinary speeds when swimming underwater. *'Ultrasound Manipulation' - Tozadri are able to emit and read ultrasound to communicate. Their ultrasounds travel through water, air, and at their most powerful even space! *'Fire-Breathing' - Dragonkin Tozadri, being more in tune with their dragon side, have the ability to breath fire. With the manipulation of energy inside the body, they can convert it into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. =History= Evolution Era of the First Dragonkin Warring Period Era of the Second Dragonkin Blank Era, Dragonkins 3 to 7 Current Era Category:Races Category:Zion3xX